Watching Over Me
by Perhin
Summary: House dies and becomes Wilson's angel. COMPLETE!
1. You're Back!

It had been quick they said. Wilson wanted to believe this, but some part of his said it hadn't been so quick. The wreak had happened two months ago, and Wilson was still grieving very bad. He missed his friend. His partner in crime.

One day he just broke down and cried at his desk. Then he felt tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, but no one else was there. 'Must have been the wind', he thought. He continued crying, and the tapping came again. And again no one was there. Wilson was getting creeped out. It felt like a human hand.

Finally, Wilson just outright bawled. Then a voice said,"Shut up! Stop crying. I've been here for two months and a not a notice of me. Don't your people believe in prayer and angels and all that good shit?"

Wilson looked up to find his friend on his couch eating a red lollipop.

"House!" Wilson jumped up and hugged his friend, no matter how much House tried to get away. "You're here? Are you like a ghost or something?"

"No. Didn't you just hear me? I'm your angel. I still wanted work and this was the only thing available." House got back in his positing of propping his legs on the armrest and said,"I've been poking and prodding you for two whole months, Wilson. Don't you notice things?"

"That was you?"

House rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah."

"Why are you here? Is there like some message for me?" Wilson asked.

"No. I may be a messenger, but there's nothing in your mail box."

"Oh, then what's your purpose?"

"To watch you all fucking day long," House said. "It's not bad. I get to see you do everything almost."

"Oh, God, House!" Wilson's eyes bulged.

House sat up. "Not everything, Wilson. I don't want you masturbate or use the bathroom. How gross would that be?"

Wilson made a face. "Gross." He straightened up. "So...I thought you were an Atheist."

"I was...But that changes when you die and see the bright light cliché. It's there. And a meadow. And a few hours later, I came down here to watch you cry about me."

"You were there? Then?"

"Yep. I wanted work. No doctors in heaven. Only study and I hate teaching."

"Only study? Why?"

"No one's sick."

"Oh, yeah. Of course! That's great, though. Hey! We should go see Cuddy-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"You're the only one who can see me, and she'll think you're insane."

"Oh. Then what do you want to do?"

House thought for a minute. "Want to go to my place, since you inherited it?"

"Your place?" Wilson asked. "It's my place, but I guess it's yours too still, since you watch me."

House got up. "I'm glad you kept everything."

"I needed everything. I lived in a hotel."

They started out the hallway, when House looked down. "I wish I still had my bike."

"Yeah. Me,too."


	2. Wings

House and Wilson walked down the hallway once more. Wilson had the biggest smile on his face. House had to keep reminding him not to talk to him.

"Why?"

"Do you want to be seen talking to yourself?"

"I guess not."

The two met Cuddy on their way out.

"Wilson, I haven't seen you this happy in weeks. What's going on?" Cuddy asked.

"I-"Wilson looked at House,-"found something."

"That's great!" Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in the lobby?" As she said this House was behind her mocking. Wilson stifled a laugh. "What's funny?"

"N-nothing." House was now staring right at Cuddy's chest, purposely making his eyes bulge."I just thought I would go home early." House shook his head 'no' as if to say, 'you idiot'.

"Early? Have you finished all your paperwork? Finished seeing all your patients? Done clinic duty?"

"Yeah, I've finished all my work for today. I did clinic earlier , I had little paperwork, and saw my patients this morning."

House mouthed 'good job' Cuddy nodded her head and went to her office. Wilson opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by House.

"Wait until we're home, dumbass. Do you want to be seen talking to air? If you really want to talk to me, think to me." Wilson looked at him funny. "Think to me! Think in this direction. Act like you're talking in your mind to me."

"_Hello?_"

"Perfect. Now let's go."

The first thing Wilson noticed as they got into the apartment, was that House was walking without his cane. He had been so overwhelmed of seeing that he missed this major detail.

"Wanna see my leg?"

Wilson blinked. "Huh?"

"You were thinking of me, so do you want to see it or not?"

"Uhh...I'll take your word for it. You don't have to pull your pants down or anything."

"Fine by me. Hey-" House said pointing,"-can I play the piano? I've been afraid to. Thought it might scare you."

Wilson's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I haven't heard you play in over a year."

House sat down on the piano and began playing some random song. Wilson sat down on the sofa.

"Want a beer?"

"You don't have any. And I now prefer wine for some reason.."

Wilson sat silent for a minute or two listening to House play when he just had to know something.

"What sort of things can you and can't do?" Wilson asked.

House stopped playing and spun around. "I don't know what you want to know."

"Can you smoke?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you have sex? Have children?"

"We can have children. They sort of appear like they do for the humans. No one's pregnant, because of the pain, but people can have kids."

"What about sex?"

"No sex."

"Do you have wings hidden somewhere?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Huh?"

House sighed. "If you believe your angel has wings I'll have them. I appear as how you see me in your mind. If you think I'm supposed to glow or have a halo, I'll have it."

Wilson smiled. "Can you have wings?"

"I guess. It takes a minute for them to come out." House concentrated and out of no where two wings burst out of his back, ripping his shirt. Wilson was expecting white, but two grey wings were flutttering on House's back.

"Like them? I got them to match my hair."

"You're not that grey."

"But I am just enough. And white's girly." House looked at his shirt. "I just had to rip this one. I'm sorry _The Who_. Hey come in your bedroom so I can get my wing clothes."

"Why can't you go by yourself?

"I have to watch you, you moron! Now come on."

Wilson fallowed House into the bedroom. He couldn't help it. He had to touch them.

"Ow! Don't pull!" House jerked his right wing away from Wilson's hand.

Wilson back up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull your feathers. They're...just so beautiful."

"Thanks. Now where's my wing-Who shirt?" House was now in the closet digging the very back.

"What's a wing-shirt?"

"It's a shirt with holes in it for your wings. See?" House held out his shirt and in the back were two large holes. He put it over his head and struggled to put a wing in it. "Once you get one in, the second one's easier." Finally, his wings were in and it looked like a normal shirt, except for the wings jutting out of it.

"Wow," Wilson said. "It looks great! When I die can I do this?"

"Yeah, we can work together." House smiled.

They stood there in silence for a while and then Wilson said,"I missed you."

"Even though I was watching you, I missed you,too, buddy."

Wilson put a hand on House's shoulder. "Thanks,buddy."


	3. Annoying

Wilson started to regret having asked House to have wings as he was careless with them and knocked several things off tables and walls.

"Can't you fold them in?"

"I could, but why would I?" House then turned and knocked a picture of Wilson's parents off the wall. "Opps. Wasn't me!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. He walked down the hall and into the bathroom. His sleep wear was already laid out from that morning. Wilson turned on the bathtub tap and started to strip his clothes off when someone whistled behind him.

"House!"

"Wilson!"

"Why are you watching me undress?"

House laughed. "Not used to it yet? I have to do this for the rest of your life, so get used to it."

Wilson sighed. "Okay, but could you at least turn around until I get in the tub?"

"Fine, Miss Wilson."

"Just turn around!" House did so and snickered the whole time while Wilson sighed.

Wilson finally got in the bath and started to relax when he heard a noise by the toilet.

"House! Stop pissing in front of me while I bathe!"

"What?" House asked while zipping up. "We used to be bathroom-mates at work."

"At work, where there was one than more toilet and stalls and no intimacy of me bathing!" House just laughed.

"Get over it! We're guys. And water makes me go, I can't help it. Now bathe and do your hair routine before bed. I'll be in the corner reading."

Wilson calmed down enough to bathe and all that was heard in the room was House turning pages of a magazine and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked while drying off.

"I can't masturbate which really sucks, 'cause this girl's hot. Look." House flashed the magazine at Wilson who got a brief glimpse.

"So, this goes hand in hand with the sex thing right?"

"Yep. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. Weird." Wilson looked down at the towel around his waist. "Can you turn around again?"

"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

Wilson got into bed and turned out the light. He got comfortable and rolled over to find House staring at him. 

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing in my bed?"

"It's my bed, and it would appeared that I'm about to sleep." House gestured at himself to show that he was in his pajamas."

"I thought angels don't need sleep."

"We don't, but I like to." House curled up to Wilson, who laid there stiff pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get off, House!" Wilson pushed his friend off him. House laughed.

"Fine, I'll sleep on this side where your porn stash is."

Wilson sat up. "You know where it is? Dammit, is there a thing you don't know about me?"

"Nope." House floated a few feet in the air swinging his legs. "I even know what you think about me."

Wilson blushed. "No."

"Yes. Don't worry. I can't tell anyone. And I don't really mind."

Wilson laid back down. "Thank, God."

House floated back down on the bed. "No, thank me."

"Not that again."

"No, just thank me."

"Fine. Thank-you."

House closed his eyes. "You're welcome."


	4. Breakfast Time

Wilson woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. It was Saturday, he was having a good hair day already, and House was back. House. Wilson stopped brushing his teeth a looked around. House wasn't to be seen.

"House? House!" Wilson walked into the bedroom. He wasn't there. Maybe he was in the living room. Not there either. He went back to the bathroom to find House curled up in the corner asleep with his wings wrapped around him.

"House!" House looked at Wilson through one eye.

"What?"

Wilson huffed and put his hands on his hips."You're sleeping on the job, aren't you?"

"No. I was watching you through my mind. That's how I can sleep and keep an eye on you at the same time." House waved him off and curled back into a ball again, but Wilson wouldn't leave.

"Why are you on the floor?"

House sighed and stretched his arms and wings. "I used to sit in this corner when I cut myself when I got home from work. I was stressed. That's why I driving like a maniac on my bike that day."

Wilson nodded. "But why the bathroom?"

"I had band-aids and antiseptic in here. Plus I could bleed in the sink if I wanted to." House sighed again. "Just continue brushing your teeth and I'll get awake, okay?"

"Okay."

Wilson finished his dental hygiene and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Wilson turned around to ask House what he wanted for breakfast, but he wasn't there. Wilson frowned and started to go to the bathroom, when House spun him around to face him.

"I've been with you the whole time, you don't have to form a search party for me."

"Sorry, I just couldn't see you."

"I'll fade in and out sometimes."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to eat?"

House sat on the kitchen table. "I don't really need food, but I'll eat just for _you_." Wilson rolled his eyes and got eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator.

"Anything else you want to eat?" Wilson asked as he cracked eggs into the frying pan.

"Pancakes!"

Wilson grinned. "I knew it."

House smiled, which was something rare for him, but Wilson noticed he laughed and smiled more.

"I've noticed something," Wilson said, but before he could tell what he had notice, House interrupted him.

"Yeah, I've been happier."

"Oh, really?" That was all that Wilson could think of. He was still getting used to House knowing everything.

"Yep. I have nothing to worry about, and with pain gone, 'life' is so much easier."

"I can bet."

"I bet you can."

And that' all that was said during breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this is a short chapter, but there has to be break before the next part, which happens on Monday in the story, while this chapter is Saturday in the story. I think this chapter gives a bit of insight of what happened before House died. More will be revealed! 

-Perhin


	5. Planning

House and Wilson had gotten back into their old routine by Monday. Wilson got beer and Chinese for the both of them that weekend, while House continued making jokes about not having to eat.

"And I can't die of starvation, but I'll eat just in case."

"You're already dead!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm rotting somewhere near by."

Wilson raised a brow. "You know if you're rotting or not?"

"Duh. I have worms and beetles and and all sorts of mold on my body. You should check it out sometime."

"No!"

"Don't worry. I'm in a vault."

By Monday the eating jokes subsided, and new ones began about walking through Cuddy every time they passed her in the hospital.

Wilson was taking a child's blood pressure, when she laughed.

"What's so funny, Emily?" Wilson asked.

"The funny man behind you." Wilson turned to look and it was House leaning against a wall. He shrugged his shoulders, only making the girl laugh more. Wilson looked back again and House was twirling his cane like a baton, making the girl squeal.

"He's like my sister!"

"What does she do?" Wilson asked, keeping his eye on House.

"She's the band and she twirls her stick in parades."

"That's cool," House said. "But can she do this?" House through his cane in the air letting it float near the ceiling.

Emily clapped her hands as Wilson picked her up off the examination table. He held her hand and walked her back to her room.

"_What was all that?_" Wilson thought to House.

"Poor kid's going to die in about a week, I thought I'd entertain her."

"_Oh. You could always make people laugh when you weren't being an ass._"

"I know."

"_But how could she see you?_"

"She's been seeing dead people and angels since she was diagnosed. She just hasn't told anyone."

"_But why?_"

"Because."

They stopped to put Emily in her bed. Wilson went to the next patient in the room. Emily began talking to House

"Dr. Wilson can see you can't he?" Emily said.

"Sure can. He just can't tell anyone. See when people get older people don't believe in talking to their 'friends' anymore, and think that kid's friends aren't real, when really their just a ghost or an angel or something like that."

"But Dr. Wilson believes."

"Yes, he does. And he can't talk about me or people will think he's insane, while if you talked about me people will just think you're being cute." Emily laughed at the last bit. "And you are pretty adorable." '

'_Too bad you're going to die_," House added to himself as an afterthought.

* * *

Wilson was in his office doing a rather large amount of paperwork, when House asked, "How many children die in your ward a week?"

Wilson put down his pen and sighed. "This has to do with Emily, doesn't it?"

"I like the kid." House smacked on his sucker for a bit and said, "What if, she doesn't have to die?"

"What do you mean 'doesn't have to die'?"

"She's been getting a lot prayers, and they've been filling her room and the hallways."

"Her family visits her everyday, maybe they just linger."

"No, they don't 'just linger'. They're there waiting for someone to fulfill them and I'm going to do it." House sat up and threw his stick in the wastebasket. "I want you to stay in the hospital tonight."

"Tonight? I have a meeting tomorrow and-"

"I just need to be in the same building as you so I can watch you closer in my mind. It's easier. If you could stay in the cancer ward, it'd be even easier."

"Fine, I'll stay in the lounge tonight."

"Thanks. Now I have some planning to do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah! Cliffhanger! I hope this holds your appetites for a day or so. :D 


	6. Healing

Wilson was a little aggravated when House walked off into the children's cancer ward leaving him alone, but he knew whatever he was doing that it was for the best. Wilson had been instructed to run a MRI the next day. Why? He didn't know. All the tests had been completed and there was nothing to be done other than watch the girl die.

That night he finished paperwork meant for tomorrow, ate left over salad from the cafeteria, and watched some T.V. in the cancer ward's lounge. He finally got fed up at midnight and went to Emily's room.

House was there _hugging_ the girl. Wilson had to do a double take at this act of kindness.

"What are you doing?" Wilson whispered.

"Think to me or you might wake her."

Wilson sighed. "_What are you doing to her?_"

"Doing what a doctor does best."

"_And that is...?_"

"Now, Jimmy don't you know?"

'_Great he's quizzing me like I'm one of his lackeys._' Wilson thought.

"Heard that."

"Dammit!" With that loud outburst, Emily awoke. Wilson darted behind a curtain while House snickered. She looked around the room and finally focused on House.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," House said. "I want you to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Why were you laughing?"

"Private joke."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

House sat there until she drifted off. "Wilson, it's safe to come out now. No children will eat you for cursing."

Wilson stepped out from behind the curtain. "You could have gotten me into trouble for that."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like a 38-year-old man is going to get told on to big Mommy Cuddy, because he said a bad word. Now shut-up and give me your answer."

"Um...to what?"

"What do doctors do best?"

Wilson shrugged. "I don't know. Heal?"

"There you go." House stood and straighted his sports jacket. "I just realized that I could still be a doctor this morning when I was talking to Emily. I just can't do surgery the normal way."

"What do you mean 'surgery'? I didn't see any tools laid out for you."

House held out his hands. " Look, they're glowing." He waved his hands, which were glowing a bright white.

"You healed with your hands, and you did surgery with them?"

House began walking off. "Do that MRI tomorrow!" he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

"I thought I didn't need anymore tests, Dr. Wilson." Emily said as she went into the tube. 

"Emily, don't talk," Wilson said over the intercom. "This is just a test to see if we got everything right."

"Oh, okay!"

Wilson shook his head at the girl and grinned.

"Look at the frontal lobe."

Wilson spun around to find House, who hadn't seen since the night before.

"Where did you go?"

"Home."

"I went there after you did, but you weren't there."

"No, Wilson. My home:Heaven." House rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"Do what I said. The tumor is gone."

Wilson looked the screen to find that House was right. He turned to look at House.

Wilson gasped. "You did do 'surgery'."

"I know."

"How?"

"I can't tell. Super, big secret."

"Okay, but how am I going to explain this?"

"Just tell them it shrunk."

Wilson nodded his head and did what House said.

The next day Emily waved good-bye to Dr. Wilson and told her mom and dad all about her new friend. Her parents nodded their heads and said 'yes' and 'uh-hmm', but Wilson knew her friend was real, because he was his friend,too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sounds like the end, but it's not! Look for the next chapter soon! 

**Author's Note 2:** If there is something wrong medically, please tell me!


	7. Why Her?

That night, House was playing the piano while Wilson asked questions, which annoyed House.

"But why her?"

"She was the one."

"Why not any of the other children?"

"She could see me."

"But that doesn't mean you could not have healed any of the other children!"

House banged his hands on the piano. "I just can't heal any body. Some children are meant to die and others are meant to live. Deal."

Wilson began pacing. "So, you were supposed to die? Supposed to land head first on concrete, spilling your brains on the street?!"

"No, but it was time for me to die!" House stood. "I was miserable. Cutting myself, doing more drugs than vicodin, calling hookers over because I was lonely. I didn't have a life!"

"You could have called me over!" Wilson stopped in front of House. "I'm your friend. I could have stopped by and hung out with you."

"But then you would find my drug stash, my pills, my bloody razor blades in the sink and set in on a lecture. I wanted to die, and that crash let me."

Wilson blinked. "You crashed on purpose didn't you? Didn't you? You, you found the perfect crack in the road and ran over it!"

House was fuming. "Don't speculate about how I died. I didn't do it on purpose, but I should have died before counting the times I was high and drunk on the bathroom floor. But someone wouldn't let me! I had things to finish! And now that I'm dead I realize I fucked-up a pretty good life!"

Wilson was silent and then quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"Fuck-yes you are! You're always sorry. Since I've been watching you you've been sorry so many fucking times during the day that I can't even count! Be pissed-for once. Be bitchy. Be mean. Do something bad! Don't always be the good-guy!"

"You want me to do something bad? Fine!" Wilson jumped on House but promptly fell through him and fell on his face.

"Do you really want to fight me, Wilson? You'll lose. I'm stronger than I was, and with my leg being better, I can run away faster." House took off into the hall with Wilson behind him. House shot through the wall and Wilson ran into it and fell to the ground.

House looked through the bedroom door. "You're being a jackass, Wilson. You don't want to be fighting me."

Wilson rolled back his sleeves and said, "Yes, I do, House. I never got to punch you in the face like I've always wanted to when you were alive!"

House came through the door. "Fine. Punch me, right here!" Wilson swung, but House dodged, hitting him back in the mouth. Wilson's lip was bleeding, but he didn't care. This was the most alive he'd felt in a long time. Wilson jumped on House who fell to the floor. Wilson had House pinned for a second, but was then flipped over and was punched in the jaw.

"You don't want to fight me, Jimmy," House whispered.

"No, I don't," Wilson said spitting blood. House helped Wilson into the bathroom and washed his wounds. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, Wilson. I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, reviews are love.

* * *


	8. Sickness

When Wilson walked into the hospital that morning the good-natured doctor was getting a lot of stares.

"_Why do they have to stare?_"

"Because they're curious. Human nature."

Cuddy exited her office to find a bruised and tired Wilson. He seemed to be looking to right very often, as if he was having a conversation with someone not there. She shook her head and walked up to him.

"Dr. Wilson." Cuddy said.

"Dr. Cuddy." Wilson retorted.

"What happened to you last night?"

"I-I got into a fight with a friend."

Cuddy sighed. "Even since House passed you've been in more trouble, emotionally and psychically. You're tired and beaten down all the time, and now you're in with the wrong crowd. I want you to break-up this friendship if this is the things they do to you."

"O-okay."

"I mean it... You look horrible." She put her hand to his forehead. "Wilson, you're burning. Go home and get some rest. It looks like this fight has you shaken up."

"I am shaken...up."

"What caused it?" She waited for a few minutes, and when Wilson didn't answer, she said,"You started it didn't you?"

"It was mutual."

She hummed and said," Either way I want you to take the day off."

"Alright." Wilson sighed and walked back out of the hospital.

* * *

Wilson and House sat on the sofa drinking beer and while watching a rerun of General Hospital. 

"I'm glad she gave me the day off," Wilson said.

"She'll probably give you the week off if you look like this tomorrow," House said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah. Hey, can you make me sick to do it?"

"You're thinking like a friend of yours," House said with a grin. He stopped grinning and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't get you out of work. You're body will do that on it's own."

"Oh. Hey, you wanna play a game?"

"Poker?"

"I was thinking more of Parcheesi."

"How dare you bring a game like that in my home. Poker it is."

They played a few rounds of Texas Hold'em when the phone rang. Wilson got up to look at the caller I.D. "It's Cuddy checking-up on me."

"Answer it!"

Wilson answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Wilson, how are you feeling?" Cuddy asked so loud that House could hear it.

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, get some rest and don't come in tomorrow. You sound hoarse."

Before Wilson could argue she hung up. "She hung up on me!"

"Because she knew you'd fight with her to work. You do sound bad."

"My throat's just scratchy is all."

"You sound worse every time you speak. Shut-up and play."

By the afternoon, Wilson was in bed drinking some horrible concoction House made.

"It's my Oma's recipe. Trust me. It'll shut you up for a while, but when you speak again you'll be clear"

"This tastes horrible!" Wilson squeaked. "Why couldn't you give this to the people in the clinic?"

"Like I'm giving my Oma's recipe to drunks and stupid children. Now drink." House pushed the cup further in Wilson's mouth gagging him. "You're finished, right? Nope. There's still some left. Here." More gagging. "Okay, if a few seconds you shouldn't be able to speak. Talk."

Wilson tried to talk but all that came out was a small squeak. He glared at House, who laughed. "It's a side effect," House said. "But your throat shouldn't be hurting. Is it?" Wilson shook his head. "Great."

"_Thanks a lot._" Wilson thought. "_Now I can't even squeak a sentence._"

"You're not supposed to."

"_Why did she give you that recipe, anyway? It tastes awful!_"

"She thought since I was to a doctor that I would need it."

"_That's thoughtful._"

"Yeah. I got to see my Oma when I died. You should meet her sometime."

"_Maybe I can._"

When Wilson awoke his thought felt much better and he wasn't squeaking like a mouse. He smiled. He turned to tell House 'thank-you' when he faced a young woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair.

"Good-morning, or maybe I should say good-night since it's after seven," she said in a German accent.

"Wilson," House said from his other side,"meet Oma."

* * *

**Author's Note 1: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember reviews are love, and speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank some reviewers 

DXRULES103, Dr. Cullen, BlkDiamond, and Sans Amoure A.K.A. S.A thank-you for reviewing either every chapter or almost every chapter! And thanks to all the other reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me!

And thanks to everyone who faved and added this story to their alert list!

**Author's Note 2: **If you're wondering why Oma is in her twenties is because I read somewhere that when people die they get to be 30 or so, so I made her mid-twenties. So, yes, that means House is young,too! I think he's 30 in my story. ;)


	9. Food

Wilson sat up and looked at Oma. He noticed that House's eyes were just like hers and his thin smile was too. She smiled at pulled Wilson out of the bed and helped him to his feet.

"Oh, let's have a look at you," she said. She looked at him much how House examined a patient, with disgust and mild interest. "You need fattening up, as so does my Greg."

"Oma! I've seen him eat so many pints of ice-cream that I can't count. I don't see how he's not fatter."

"Hey!" Wilson said. "My body's fine!"

"I think he needs to eat more," Oma said.

House shook his head. "Uh-uh. He needs to eat less. In a few year's tops, he'll be a risk for heart-attack."

"I'm going to have a heart-attack!?" Wilson cried.

"No, you're going to be at risk if you keep eating that junk food."

"A little junk food doesn't hurt, "Oma said. "Right my little Greg." She pinched his cheeks, making House blush.

"Oma!"

Wilson laughed at the nickname.

"What do you think something is funny?" Oma said with a stern look.

"Uh, no ma'am."

"Good. Who wants dinner?"she asked changing the subject.

"Oma," House said,"you can't cook us dinner like you can in Heaven."

"Oh, that's right. I hate how this Heaven and Earth thing works." she said waving her hands for emphasis.

They walked into the living room. House and Oma were having a conversation about the Cherubs when someone knocked on the door. Wilson went to open it. It was Cuddy holding take-out for Wilson.

"Hey, Cuddy."

"Hi, Wilson. I see you're feeling better." She walked in and put the food on the coffee table. "So, have you had any rest?"

"Much. I drank this horrible tonic and it made me not talk for a while, so I went to sleep after I took it."

"Tonic? What's in it?"

"I'm not sure. Friend on the Internet made it. I seemed to have forgotten since I last made it. It lasts a month. Good stuff." House did a thumbs up.

"Maybe you can get it for me. You're very clear now. I always have the worst throat-aches in the winter."

"Yeah, don't we all."

The two sat down on the sofa and ate Chinese while idle talk of work was carried on. Wilson compliment Cuddy's blouse, making her blush. She comment more on how Wilson was doing good, but still wanted him to stay home the next day. They both were sitting rather close and Wilson leaned in close to say something. She laughed, dropping her chopsticks, making them laugh even more.

Cuddy cleaned up leaving Wilson feeling helpless.

"I can help."

"No, let me." Cuddy said picking up their chopsticks.

"But you're the guest!"

"And you're sick! Sit down and let me do it."

She kissed him on the check and left. Wilson was still blushing when she went out of the door, waving.

"Well, you had fun," House said sitting down. "Not to mention you were in your boxers, so she could really see that hard-on."

"I do not have a hard-on!"

"Ahh, but he's blushing!" Oma said. "So, he had to have had some fun."

"She's just a friend and colleague."

"We didn't deny she was your friend and you didn't have a reason to say so, so that means you like her."

"I don't like, Cuddy!" Wilson said. "Not to say I don't like her as a friend,though."

"Hmmhmm..." hummed Oma. "Well, I must be going. I have to feed your Grandfather. He gets cranky when he doesn't eat."

"Yeah, I know. Bye Oma." House hugged Oma and she disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Please check out my new fic _Sick Love_, if you're a slash fan! Thanks! 


	10. Crash

"Don't go, I'll make something up for you!" House whined. Wilson was out of cough syrup and was already dressed and out the door to go pick some up.

"I'm not in need of any of your Oma's recipes," Wilson said with a cough.

"Fine, go get your generic cough syrup like you always do and leave me out of this."

Wilson laughed and got in the car. He looked around to find that House had left. '_House?_' Wilson thought. '_House, come back! I just need some couch syrup, don't leave_!'

"I'm right here!" House was in the front passenger seat. "Haven't I told you about fading?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Try not to cough while you drive."

Wilson laughed, but it turned into a rough cough. "I'll make sure of it sense I seem to be in fine condition."

Wilson turned on the car and pulled out onto the street. Wilson hummed a song, and finally turned on the radio, giving House's ears a break. A pharmacy wasn't too far ahead, so it took only a matter of minutes before Wilson was pulled into the drive-through and went driving off with some purple, gooey cough syrup.

They came to a four-way. Wilson was driving along when he had to cough. The cough become worse, making Wilson shake. His hands shook making him swerve to the left right into an upcoming car. The two cars collided head on, making Wilson's head 'crack' on the windshield. Another car came from behind and ran into Wilson's side making him sandwiched in his seat and the dashboard.

Wilson was coughing up blood. His car was totaled and it would take moving the other cars or moving him to the passenger side to get him out. Blood was trickling fast down Wilson's face. He continued to cough only making his head hurt more. He reached for the cough syrup, but instead touched House's hand. He hadn't left the passenger side.

"Give it to me," Wilson said with blood dripping from his lips.

"You won't need it. You're bleeding to fast."

Wilson's eyes winded. "What do you mean?"

"It a minute or two your going to black-out and it'll take 15 minutes for the ambulances and police to get here and someone has to see this to call them, so that'll be another 10."

"I'll bleed to death," Wilson said. He was already trying to close his eyes. "Can't you get me out of the car? Please?"

"It's your time Jimmy."

"No. No!" Wilson coughed up more blood and said, "Then can you at least comfort me?"

House nodded and put his arm around Wilson's shoulders and wiped blood off his mouth. Wilson leaned into the embrace and said, "Thank-you for showing yourself to me. I lo-love you, House." House kissed his head, surprising Wilson.

"I know Jimmy. I know."

* * *

House and Wilson stood wing-to-wing at the grave site.

"So, they buried me next to you, huh?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, they figured since we were friends it would be best. Plus, you didn't have a plot."

"Must you remind this every time we come here?"

"Yes, I have to!" House shouted, making birds flee from their trees. He laughed. "I told you not to go buy some."

"I know. But you couldn't stop me."

"I hate free will."

The two turned and floated off the ground, flapping their wings.

"Hey, Jimmy, catch!" Feathers were thrown into Wilson's face.

"Oh, you hate free will? I'll show you free will." And they had a feather fight all the way up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's the last chapter! There may be a sequel if enough people ask for it. I had fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! 


End file.
